


Fly By Night

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-30
Updated: 2006-11-30
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah sets Hal up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly By Night

He should have known Dinah was up to something the instant she suggested a bar to go to after they wrapped up a mission. She ordered them both a beer, and sat down with him, but then another blonde walked up, bold and brassy in ways Hal had not seen out of the service. Dinah passed the other woman her beer and made the introductions with a minx-smile.

Later, he wasn't sure when Dinah left, but he did remember he needed to thank her. Zinda Blake had to be the single best introduction his friend had ever made for him.


End file.
